


Duty

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Duty requires sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

The three of us know our duty. We have been raised to protect our lands in whatever way is required of us.

As the new king it is my Duty to take a wife and provide an Heir. As the steward it is Faramir's Duty to secure a new alliance between our kingdoms at the behest of his king. As the highest ranking unmarried woman in my court it is Eowyn's Duty to accept the marriage of allegiance.

As I stand before them to bless their union I can't help thinking how wrong this is.

Our cousin should never have died. Faramir's brother should never have died.

Theodred should be king. Boromir should be the one marrying Eowyn to confirm the allegiance.

Faramir has always been mine but in peace time, as in war time, sacrifices must be made for the good of the people.

Hours later as the people celebrate the wedding of their princess I slip away, hoping that the merry makers have had enough that it will go unnoticed that I retired early.

Faramir is waiting for me outside my chamber.

"I do not love her." He says as I shut the door behind us.

I nod, I have known where his heart lay since he was old enough that I could not refute his knowledge of his own heart.

"She does not love you." I reply as I take in every inch of him, wanting him but not allowing myself more than a look.

He nods in return.

"As much as I may wish things were other I cannot betray my marriage vows." Faramir says looking away from me.

"I know." I reply, taking that last step towards him and tilting his face towards mine.

For a long moment we stare into each other's eyes before I press a final chaste kiss to his lips. An apology, farewell and token of remembrance all in one.

"Go now beloved. Your bride awaits you and the guests will be wondering where you have gone." I whisper as I turn away.

I feel him touch my shoulder briefly before I hear the door open and close. The solid thunk of it reminds me of the executioner's axe, severing the tie between us.

We may share a room but as long as either of us are wed we shall never again share so much as a kiss.


End file.
